the moment they clapped eyes on each other
by 3urmind
Summary: It's been a year since their unexpected wedding. Donna has planned a nice, romantic evening with friends. DonnaXSam, BillXRosie and HarryXTanya. It's my first story ever and I'm terrible at summaries!Please read and review: Hope you'll like it!
1. Hello!

The year has gone very quickly for Donna and Sam. They we've been married for a whole year now and they were still as happy as on their weeding day. For their anniversary they decided to invite their closest friends; Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry.

The day was very hot and sunny. But it's not that surprising in Greece.

Donna was riding in her old, blue jeep with Sam.

"I'm so excited they are coming" She said with a smile.

"Me too" He said looking at Donna lovingly "You've planned a wonderful evening, darling" he squeezed her hand delicately.

"I hope" she smiled softly ""But I still can't believe Tanya is with Harry… I mean… He's just confessed to be gay and now… it turned out his not and his in love with my best friend." She laughed.

"It's nice they are happy. Wasn't Bill and Rosie a surprise for you?" Sam asked

"Not at all. I could see something between them from the moment they clapped eyes on each other" She winked at Sam.

Sam nodded laughing. Donna saw people getting off the ferry.

"Oh!" She screamed pointing to the decking "I can see Tanya and Harry!"

"And there is Bill and Rosie" Sam added pointing to the group of people standing on the decking. They were waiting for Tanya, who was trying to gracefully get on the decking.

They parked the car and Donna immediately jumped off running to her friends.

"You're here!!" she shouted to them

Rosie and Tanya got closer and stood with their back to each other.

"For one night!" screamed Rosie

"And one night ONLY!" Tanya screamed putting her hand up pretending it's a microphone.

"Donna and the Dynamos!! They shouted together and started to run towards Donna.

They hugged each other and started to jump around laughing. "Dynamos, Dynamos sleep all day and WHOOPOO all night!" They hugged again.

"What about us?" asked Bill coming behind them.

"Bill!" Donna said happily and hugged him.

"Careful or my girlfriend will be jealous" he said playfully hugging her back.

"I would be more afraid of Sam if I were you" said Rosie laughing.

Donna laughed and went to say hello to Harry.

"Harry! How are you?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you." He answered smiling.

Sam, Harry and Bill took the entire luggage and girls went off towards the car.

"So… how is married life going?" Tanya asked with a smirk.

"Great, but I'll tell you everything when we will be alone" Donna answered and winked.

They got in the car after few minutes of squeezing everyone and everything.

"So, are you excited about today?" asked Donna looking at Rosie and Tanya.

"Well…" started Rosie "I'm happy to be with you on your anniversary, but do we really have to sing… I mean every one of us has to do a solo?" she asked a bit nervously.

"I thought it would be great to do a "love night". And every one has to sing a song for their love" Donna answered and smiled at Sam, who looked at her with a frown.

"When you say every one, you mean us guys as well?" he asked

"Of course, darling! It wouldn't be fair for us girls to sing our hearts out and you men will just listen, don't you think? I want to hear a song you picked specially for me?" she smiled playfully.

"But Donna" Harry caught in "You know I'm not really fond of singing. I mean I'd love to hear you sing, but I'm not sure you want to get through listening to me singing?" he said with disbelieve in his voice.

"I want to hear you sing for me, darling!" Tanya exclaimed.

Harry sighed, while Bill just shook his head with a smirk.

"I think we don't have choice, guys" Bill said smiling at Rosie, who was stroking his hand. She shook her head slightly and smiled.

After some time they finally made it to the hotel. Sam, Bill and Harry took all suitcases, while Donna, Rosie and Tanya were walking up the stairs.

"This stairs will kill me one day" Tanya said out of breath "Why did I put my stilettos again?!"

"Because Tanya, you are a person, who usually is not learning on mistakes." Rosie said playfully, trying to catch her breath.

Soon Sam, Bill and Harry made it up the stairs as well, putting the entire luggage on the ground.

"God!" Harry exclaimed "What have you put in there, woman?" he asked Tanya.

"Some things." She smiled innocently "I'm sure you're gonna love it later" she winked at him.

"I'll show you your rooms." Donna said getting up from the bench.

"That would be great!" Rosie expressed "I'd love to freshen up!" she got up as well and followed Donna.

Sam, Bill, Harry and Tanya did the same.

"Here is Bill's and Rosie's room" Donna said opening the door on the right. The room was blue, like most of the rooms in Donna's hotel. It was very bright with a big bed and a lovely, small balcony.

"Thank you, Donna." Bill said putting the suitcases down.

"It's lovely" Rosie added sitting on the bed.

"We'll leave you alone for now." Donna smiled "Lets meet up in two hours, ok? You'll have some time to freshen up and to think of a song for tonight" She smiled mischievously.

"Right, right!" Bill called from the bathroom. Rosie nodded and waved to Tanya and Harry.

"See you!" Tanya called walking out off the room.

Donna walked passed Harry and Tanya to take them to their room. She opened the door on the left.

"Here we are." She smiled turning around towards Harry, who was dragging the luggage to the room.

"Thanks Donna" Tanya said walking in.

"And thank you, darling for bringing the luggage" she patted Harry on the back affectionately.

"So, see you in two hours" Donna smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Lets go to the kitchen and check on the dinner, ok?" she asked Sam, who was waiting for her in the corridor. He nodded and took her hand leading her down the stairs.


	2. Dinner

A/N I just want to say thank you very much for all the reviews!! It's very motivating!  Here is another chapter. I hope you'll like it! Oh and sorry for any mistakes unfortunately English is not my mother tongue  Read and review please!

In their room Rosie was drying her hair with a towel, while Bill was reading a book.

"Do you have a song for tonight?" he asked looking at her.

"I think I have, but I'm not telling you" she smiled slightly "And you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know. This idea seems nice, but it's not easy." He said stroking her cheek lovingly.

"If you really don't want to do this, you don't have to." She said snuggling up to him.

"I want to sing for you, baby. I'm just not sure whether there is a song matching my feelings." He said kissing her hair and putting his hand around her. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Bill" Rosie said looking up at him.

"I love you, too. You can't even imagine how much!" Bill said and kissed her on the lips. It was a small kiss, but full of love. She sat up a little bit to have a better access to his mouth and deepened the kiss putting her hands around his neck. Their kisses were becoming more and more passionate. Rosie looked deep in his sparkling eyes and all she could see was love. He turned her slightly so she was lying under him. She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beating. He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her.

"You're beautiful" He said his voice full of emotions.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Anderson." She joked kissing his nose delicately. He laughed and kissed her again their tongues meeting in a passionate kiss and…dot, dot, dot ( ;-) ).

They were laying in each others arms when the room filled with loud knocking.

"Rosie!" Tanya was shouting "Donna and I need you. It's an emergency!"

Rosie rolled her eyes getting up from the bed.

"Sorry darling" she whispered to Bill "I'll be there in 5 minutes!" she said louder towards the door. Bill laughed shaking his head slightly.

"You've got 2 minutes!" Tanya said impatiently. Rosie could hear the sound of her shoes clicking in the corridor. She grabbed some clothes and put them on quickly.

"See you downstairs in 30 minutes." She said quickly to Bill and pecked him on the lips. He nodded and she ran out of the room.

"Where's the fire?" she asked walking in Tanya's room. Tanya was brushing her hair. She turned around to Rosie.

"There is no fire, dear. We need to have a girl talk that's all. We haven't seen Donna in a long time." She said with a small smile.

"So where is Donna, then? You've just dragged me out of Bill's arms on some flimsy pretext." Rosie said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Sorry." Tanya said with pretending guilt.

"Yeah, right!" Rosie laughed "Where is Harry by the way?" she asked curiously.

"Harry went for a walk and answering your earlier question Donna should be here any moment" She replied bending down to her suitcase. She took out a big bottle of champagne.

"You know we've got just half an hour till we're all meeting downstairs, right?" Rosie asked sitting on the bed next to Tanya.

"Plenty of time for us to drink" Tanya joked.

Donna walked in the room and smiled seeing Tanya with the big bottle.

"I see we're starting early?" She said sitting on the other side of Tanya.

"We've got just half an hour for ourselves. We have to use it the best we can." Tanya said opening the bottle. The cork popped out and the liquid started pouring out. Donna grabbed glasses from the table and Tanya poured the champagne in.

"What are we drinking for?" Tanya asked giving them glasses.

"For love!" said Donna and Rosie in union. They all laughed and clinked their glasses together.

They drank it quickly laughing all the time. It was great to be together again.

"So, Tanya. Harry and you…how did it happen?" Donna asked curiously giggling softly.

"Well it just happened." Tanya said smiling brightly "After your reception I bumped into Harry. He looked really depressed. We started to talk and he confessed he's not gay; he realized it after a fight with his 'boyfriend'. And later on it just sort of bloomed into what we have now." she said her eyes sparkling softly.

"And what is it exactly?" Rosie asked smiling.

"Well…I love him. He makes me feel save and I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, but… I really don't want to ruin it." She said seriously.

"Oh, Tanya. I'm so happy for you. And I can see Harry loves you, too." Donna said hugging Tanya, who had tears in her eyes.

"God! Look at me! I'm in tears because of a man." She laughed slightly wiping her eyes.

"Tanya, you're in love. Thanks God now we all know how it is." Rosie said chuckling.

"Can you imagine a year ago I was supposedly a happy single, Tanya a serial bride and you Rosie my little hermit. And now we're all happy and terribly in love." Donna said looking at them. She poured the Champaign in the glasses and soon the bottle was empty. They were talking and laughing when suddenly there was a loud knock on the doors.

"Donna?" Sam asked carefully. He could here laughing from inside the room.

"Sam?" exclaimed Donna opening the door. He was quite amused by the state of his wife.

"We've been waiting for you for half an hour now. I know you need some time alone, but we're quite starving…" He said playfully coming in the room. Tanya and Rosie were sitting on the floor leaning their backs on the bed.

"Oh, Sam we're really sorry! We completely lost track of time!" Donna said apologetically. She pecked him on the cheek.

"We're coming right away!" Rosie said getting up. Tanya grunted trying to get up as well. Rosie helped her up giggling.

"I think you had enough to drink for today." Sam said taking Donna's hand in his.

"Sam, you silly old man! There's no such a thing as enough alcohol for a Dynamo!" Tanya said stifling a snicker. They all laughed and went out of the room. They went in the dining room still laughing. Bill and Harry were sitting at the table.

"Finally!" Bill said and smiled at Rosie, who sat next to him.

"Sorry dear. We've got a lot to catch up." She apologized kissing him softly.

They all sat at the table and Sam went to get the dinner. As soon as everything was ready on the table they started eating. The dinner went quickly. It was amazing how comfortable they all felt in each others' company.

"So what's the exact plan for tonight?" Rosie asked looking at Donna.

"I thought we could dress nicely and have a little singing night." Donna replied.

"When do we start?" Tanya asked sipping her wine.

"If all of you have songs picked up we can start in an hour." Donna said picking up the plates. Rosie and Tanya got up as well helping Donna with cleaning the table.

"It's fine with me" Sam said taking dirty glasses.

"Me too" Bill said getting up taking the last dirty things from the table.

"Lets go get ready then" Harry said taking Tanya's hand and leading her to the stairs.

"See you all in an hour!" Tanya called from the stairs.

"See you!" They all called back and went to their rooms.


	3. You're still the one!

A/N Thank you again for the reviews!! Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll still like it ;-) The song is "You're still the One" by Shania Twain.

An hour later Sam, Donna, Bill, Rosie and Harry were waiting for Tanya. She was putting some more make-up. When she was finally ready they went downstairs together. There was a long table in the courtyard facing a small stage. They all looked around. Little red flowers were hanging loose from the strings and many candles were put around the place. It looked very pretty and romantic.

"It looks beautiful, Donna" Rosie said sitting down by the table.

"Very romantic" Bill said smiling and sitting next to Rosie.

"You must have out a lot of work in it, Donna" Tanya said concerned

"It was fun to do." Donna chuckled "Besides I had Sam's help" she said taking Sam's hand and sitting down as well.

"Well done, Donna and Sam" Harry said smiling and sitting next to Tanya, who was sitting next to Rosie.

"So, who's starting?" Rosie asked looking at Donna, who was sitting next to Bill.

"Well…I thought I could start, as it was my idea." Donna said winking at Sam.

"I can sing after you, darling." Sam said stroking her cheek.

"Thank you!" Donna mouthed so no one could hear her. Sam smiled.

"I can sing after Sam." Harry said hesitantly.

"That would make me the next one" Tanya said groaning slightly.

"I'll be after Tanya then." Rosie said and looked at Bill.

"It makes me the last one." Bill said happily and smiled at Rosie.

"Ok then. You'll have to write down the songs so Pepper can prepare the music." Donna said looking at all of them. She gave each one of them small pieces of paper and one by one they wrote down the names of the songs. Harry was the last one so he picked up all the pieces and gave them to Donna. She walked away towards the bar where Pepper was waiting.

"I'm going to be the first one, then Sam, Harry, Tanya, Rosie and Bill at the end. You've got the papers with their names, numbers and names of the songs. Thanks for your help, Pepper." Donna said gratefully.

"No problem!" Pepper said walking away towards the equipment.

Donna came back to the table.

"Are we ready to start?" she asked everyone.

"Yeah." Said Rosie and Tanya. Bill, Sam and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ok then." She smiled "I have to tell you I'm a bit nervous."

"It was your idea, dear. So get up there and sing your heart out to Sam" Tanya said playfully. Donna laughed softly and walked towards the stage. She took the microphone.

"Sam you know I love you and I always will. Thank you for this year and I hope for many years together. Happy anniversary darling!" She said looking at Sam, who was touched by her words. She nodded at Pepper softly. The music started to play.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.) _

This part Donna said softly to the rhythm of the song, and then she started to sing.__

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  


_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're sti__ll together still going strong  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby.

She finished singing. Everyone, especially Sam, was really moved by the song. She sang it beautifully. Sam started to clap he was quickly followed by everyone else. Donna smiled and bowed softly. Bill was whistling while Sam and Harry were whooping, Rosie and Tanya were screaming and clapping loudly. Donna came back to the table.

"You were fantastic, darling!" Sam exclaimed "Thank you for this song!" he kissed her softly.

"It's your turn, dear." She said smiling and sitting down. Sam nodded and got up to sing a song for Donna.


	4. Can't take my eyes off you

A/N Again thanks all of you for your lovely reviews! I dedicate this chapter to all of you;-) Especially Shanice as she's my fan nr 1:-) . Now it's Sam's turn;) Personally I think it's really romantic:) I'd love my man to sing it to me… Oh and the song is "Can't take my eyes off you" by Frankie Valli. Enjoy!

Sam went slowly to the stage. Standing in front of everyone he took the microphone and looked at Donna.

"Donna, you are my world. I've loved you for 22 years and I'll love you for ever. I dedicate this song to you. Happy anniversary!" he blew a small kiss towards Donna. She pretended to catch it and put her hand on her heart smiling brightly. Sam smiled back and nodded at Pepper, who put the music on.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
chorus:  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you_

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

I love you baby, and if it's quite allright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, Stay

Donna was smiling throughout the whole song. They were all clapping in the rhythm of the song. Rosie and Tanya were hamming softly. As soon as Sam finished singing they all clapped enthusiastically. Sam bowed and jumped down from the stage. Donna ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" She whispered and kissed him passionately.

"I guess it's my turn now" Harry said looking at Tanya. She nodded and smiled encouragingly. He pecked her on the cheek and set off towards the stage.


	5. Groovy kind of love

A/N Sorry for the delay, but a lot of things are going on in my life right now...like changing home, starting University soon and so on...but I promise to update as soon as I can!! I'm so happy you like it!! Thanks for all reviews!! And Stellan's Girl, I loooooove Bill and Rosie as well!! They're my favorite!! The song is "Groovy kind of love" by Phil Collins. Enjoy!!

Harry was quite nervous going on the stage. He looked at Tanya. She was smiling, the smile she kept just for him. He couldn't believe that he was with her and that she actually loved him. He smiled softly and started speaking.

"I know it seems strange for all of you that I'm together with Tanya. It all happened very quickly, but I couldn't be more grateful. I thought right before Sophie's wedding that I've had a wake-up call and I finally new what I wanted from life." He paused for a second, everyone was looking at him with interest. "Tanya came to me in a very difficult time offering me kindess and friendship. I was very grateful and before I even realized it, I was falling in love with her. Tanya, you are my world and I want to thank you for everything. I love you." He said, his voice full of emotions. Tanya mouthed "I love you, too" to him, her eyes full of tears. Harry went down from the stage for a minute and came back with Donna's guitar. He started to play softly along with the music, which Pepper put on.

_When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me  
I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing  
In my ear  
Wouldn't you agree?  
Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_Any time you want to  
You can turn me on to  
Anything you want to  
Any time at all  
When I kiss your lips  
Ooh, I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree?  
Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_Ooh_

_When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms  
Nothing seems to matter  
My whole world can shatter  
I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree?  
Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
Ooh, ooh  
We got a groovy kind of love_

Harry finished singing relieved. He really wanted to do it for Tanya, but performing wasn't his strong side, it was just too stressful for him. He smiled when everyone clapped loudly. But his heart skipped a bit when he looked at tearful Tanya, she was smiling and crying at the same time. He went up the her and hugged her tightly.

"It was beautiful. Thank you so much!!" she murmured in his ear. He kissed her soundly and hugged her again, while she cried softly in his shoulder.


	6. Save me from myself

A/N Just want to say thank you, again for lovely reviews! It's really motivating! :)

The song is "Save my from myself" by Christina Aguilera. Enjoy!!

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Tanya concerned. They were still standing next to the table. Everyone looking at them. She nodded her had slightly and kissed his cheek again. She walked towards the stage, while Harry sat down next to Rosie. She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"It was really beautiful, Harry" Rosie said softly.

Tanya cleared her throat to get every one's attention.

"Thank you Harry, again for the song you sang for me" she said her voice still a bit shaky. "I know I'm not the easiest person to live with and I'm sometimes difficult. All of you know I've been trough three marriages that ended with divorces. But meeting you, Harry, was the best thing that happened to me. Through this song I want to tell you how much you mean to me and I want to thank you for everything you have done for me" Tanya said gratefully. She looked at Harry for a moment, he was smiling at her encouraging her to sing. She nodded at Pepper, who started the music.

_It's not so easy loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you gotta be_

_Everything's changing_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Everything I put you through_

_And when I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waiting_

_Your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_From myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_My love is tainted by your touch_

_Well some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I know it's crazy everyday_

_Well tomorrow maybe shaky_

_But you never turn away_

_Don't ask me why I'm crying_

_'Cause when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smiling_

_You always save me from myself_

_From myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_I know it's hard, it's hard_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you_

_It's obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me_

_A better woman to myself_

_To myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

Tanya sang with all that she got. Everyone was amazed how much heart she put in that song, especially Harry. He knew she was singing to him and it wormed his heart. He was honored that he meant so much to her. By a simple song she showed all her feelings. It was beautiful and Harry was really touched. Tanya walked back to the table and as soon as she sat down Harry took her hand in his.

"Tanya, it was so beautiful. Thank you so much! Words can not express what I'm feeling right now, but I love you so much!!" Harry said kissing her softly. She smiled brightly at him and stroked his cheek softly.

"Thank you, Harry. For being you and for being always there for me" she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her hand softly and kissed her hair when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So Rosie? It's your turn to rock!" Tanya said playfully. Rosie nodded and smiled slightly. She got up to sing her song.


	7. How do I live

A/N Sorry you had to wait so long. Thank you for the reviews!!:* And I really hope you're gonna like it, it took me long time to find a right song for Rosie and I hope you'll like my choice! The song is "How do I live" by LeAnn Rimes. Enjoy!!

Rosie walked slowly to the stage. She looked at all her friends sitting at the table looking at her. She stopped her eyes on Bill and a warm feeling spread inside her. She

knew what she wanted to tell him through this song. She took the microphone and said.

"Bill, you know the best how a writer's life looks like. We prefer to be alone and independent. But when I met you I understood how wrong I was, thinking like this. You have turned my world upside down and I couldn't be happier about it. You're good, funny, caring and you always make me feel beautiful. Now I know that my life would be meaningless and lonely without you. Thank you for loving me and I hope you know how much I love you." she said softly all the time looking at Bill. He couldn't take his eyes off her and by the time she finished talking he had tears in his eyes. He wanted to shout out how much he loves her, but he knew she was about to sing. She waved slightly at Pepper to start the music.

_How do I get through a night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_baby you would take away_

_everything good in my life_

_and tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

_Without you_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_there would be no love in my life_

_there'd be no wonder for me_

_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_baby, you would take away_

_everything real in my life_

_and tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

_Please tell me, baby_

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_baby, you would take away everything_

_need you with me_

_baby, don't you know that you're_

_everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_if you ever go_

_how do I ever, ever survive_

_how do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you, baby?_

_How do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you, baby?_

Rosie sang the whole song with a strong, full of emotions voice. Everyone could feel she put her whole heart in this. When she finished there was silence. After few seconds Tanya and Donna started to clap loudly soon followed by Sam and Harry. They stood up still clapping. She smiled slightly and looked at Bill, who was sitting still.

"Bill?" she asked softly still standing on the stage.

"I am just..." he said sounding a bit confused "speechless..Rosie that was...utterly beautiful" He stood up quickly, walking to her in few strides. She grinned and jumped on him from the stage. They kissed passionately and everyone started to shout and whoop.

"Thank you" he said when they stopped kissing "And you don't have to wonder how would you live without me, cause I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me, baby."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to be stuck with you." she said cheerfully taking him by the hand.

"Now it's my turn to sing for you" he pulled her back to him and kissed her nose.

"I can't wait to hear it!" she said happily and walked off towards the table leaving him by the stage.


	8. Whole Wild World

A/N I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating, but my University has just started and I already have sooooo much work.... Well...here is another part, it might be the end, but I'm thinking of writing another chapter or two, what do you think?? Hope you'll enjoy!! Love you!!xxx Oh and the song is "Whole Wild World" by Gordon Haskell.

Bill watched Rosie going to the table and sitting down. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He walked on the stage and took the microphone.

"Rosie...my sweet, darling Rosie" he said sweetly "You know I was very scared to commit, the whole family thing was terrifying for me, but I thank God everyday that I took a chance on you. You make the world a better place by simply smiling. You are my world and I want you to know I would do anything in the world to make you happy. I love you, Rosie" he finished with a soft voice. She smiled at him with a tearful look. He nodded at Pepper slightly to start the song. Soon the music started to play.

_To dedicate my life to you_

_Is just about the best thing I can do_

_Anything you want,anything you need_

_I'll be the best that I can be_

_I'll celebrate my love for you_

_Coz loving you's an easy thing to do_

_Any time you call for anything at all_

_I want to be the one to be there every night_

_Alone with you_

_I wanna be the one you choose to be with_

_Couldn't bear to live without you now_

_In the whole wide world, in the whole wide world_

_I just wanna give you all the love_

_In the whole wide world_

_Every place I go_

_And every face I see_

_In the whole wide world_

_You're the world to me_

_I celebrate the day we met_

_Coz meeting you's a day I wont forget_

_For stepping off the train,for calling out my name_

_I'm forever in your debt_

_If all my wishes could come true_

_My only wish would be to be with you_

_I don't wanna spend lonely nights again_

_I wanna be the one to be there every night_

_Alone with you_

_I wanna be the one you choose to be with_

_Couldn't bear to live without you now_

_In the whole wide world, in the whole wide world_

_I just wanna give you all the love_

_In the whole wide world_

_Every place I go_

_And every face I see_

_In the whole wide world_

_You're the world to me_

_In every place I go_

_And every face I see_

_In the whole wide world_

_You're the world to me_

_In the whole wide world, in the whole wide world_

_I just wanna give you all the love_

_in the whole wide world_

_And every place I go_

_and every face I see_

_In the whole wide world_

_You're the world to me_

Before the song even finished Rosie was crying. Everyone was clapping enthusiastically. Rosie brushed away the tears and clapped as well. Bill smiled at her mouthing "I love you". She smiled through her tears and mouthed "I love you, too" back at him. He stepped down from the stage and before he even got to the table Rosie ran to him and jumped on him putting her legs around his waist. He laughed hugging her and kissing soundly.

"You're the world to me, my darling" he whispered softly stroking her cheek.

"Oh Bill! I love you so much" She said with shaky voice. They kissed again.

"Get a room!" Tanya shouted playfully. They all laughed and soon Bill and Rosie joined them at the table.


End file.
